


planetarium // sanvers

by alcxdanvcrss



Series: sanvers mini fics [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, also i'm sorry if i'm wrong w the constellations, wow this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcxdanvcrss/pseuds/alcxdanvcrss
Summary: Alex takes Maggie on a date to the National City Planetarium so that they can see the stars together.





	

Alex knows Maggie sometimes feels left out.

She knows Maggie has her alien bar, her alien friends, she knows that Maggie’s known about alien life for probably years now, and that there’s no reason for her to feel left out, but she knows her girlfriend does anyway. Or at least she feels it. Because it’s not that Maggie feels left out when it comes to alien knowledge or when it comes to talking about work, it’s the deeper, personal aspects of Alex’s life, the ones that she has a hard time sharing, that make her feel left out.

It’s the fact that Alex is so unaccustomed to having someone who isn’t her sister or her mother by her side, someone who loves her and has become more than family, that she just can’t seem to register when or whether she should share things of her personal life with Maggie. It’s the fact that Alex sometimes shares things with her Alien family and gets so worked up, that she forgets to tell Maggie about it, that she runs to Kara every time something bad happens, every time something good happens, that they have so many things together because hell, they are sisters for a reason, but Maggie wishes that Alex would open up around her too.

Alex never thought she’d actually have someone to share things with, she always thought she’d just have Kara. She knew she was accidentally leaving Maggie out of the loop, and she was aware of it now, as they walked up the steps to the main observation room in the National City Planetarium on their date. It had been, of course, Alex’s idea to go on a date where they could stargaze, being the astronomy nerd that she was ever since Kara crashed on Earth, and show Maggie how beautiful the National City sky was at night, without all of the bright lights and smog and pollution.

“And this.. is probably my favourite place in all National City, besides my apartment and yours.” she said smiling, taking Maggie’s hand and softly leading her inside the big, white, circular room lined with rows and rows of seats, and the largest dome Maggie had ever seen. In all the years she had been living in National City, she had never been to the Planetarium, as much interesting as it seemed, she never had time in her hands to do so, but now that she was dating Alex, well.. let’s just say that she had learned to make time outside of work to be around her.

“It’s… wow. It’s a big room.”

“Oh, c’mon Sawyer! Just a big room? This big room holds the key to the sky!”

“Supergirl also holds the key to the sky, Alex. She can fly.” Maggie laughed, trying to find meaning in her girlfriend’s admiration for such plain room.

“Okay, Okay…Let me show you then, Detective Sawyer, how this room really places the universe at your feet.” Alex said with a broad, sheepish smile as her cheeks reddened, her hand clasping Maggie’s and leading her towards the center of the room, where the main, giant telescope was. She remembered clearly how everything in this room worked, how you were supposed to pull down the lever so that the lights went out and you could see the sky, how beautiful it was to just sit down and relax, staring into the endless stars.

  
She also remembered, quite clearly, all of the times she had come to visit whenever she was feeling stressed, or upset, just for the sake of finding some relief in the stars and the enormous sky. There was something about knowing that there still existed something bigger than her, that could embrace Alex with such beauty, with such grace, that made her feel a lot better, and this time, Alex wanted to show Maggie exactly that. After she pulled down the lever, and the lights went out, the both of them looked up as the observatory’s dome lit up like a christmas tree, full of tiny white dots.

_Stars, that illuminated Maggie’s glowing face, struck with awe._

_Stars, that illuminated Maggie’s dimples, casting soft shadows on her wide smile._

_Stars, that illuminated Maggie’s hypnotized, yet beautiful eyes._

Alex Danvers could feel herself falling harder and harder for Maggie as she watched her inspect the night sky up above them. “I used to come here all the time, after Kara and I moved here. Whenever I had a hard time, I came here and watch the stars dance around me. It was my little place, the only moment when I was just by myself and knew that this sky was mine, and not Kara’s.” she confessed, biting down on her lower lip. Maggie could feel her love for Alex growing, and somehow, she liked that the brunette was opening up to her. She hadn’t experienced it first-hand, but having an Alien for a sister seemed tough, as much as it could be fun.

“You’re probably going to kill me but.. I suck at astronomy.” Maggie confessed.

“You what? Oh.. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Sawyer. Jeremiah and I used to stargaze with his telescope every friday night. It was our thing, and I can name every constellation with my eyes closed. You’re in for a treat.”

“And I’m willingly going to accept it.”

Alex pulled Maggie closer and quickly pointed at the observatory’s telescope. It was gigantic, way bigger than the one that the Danvers had owned in their Midvale house.

“J-Just squat a little so that you can place your eye on the lens.” Alex explained, her hand never leaving Maggie’s waist. Her free hand was now resting on the telescope, and she used to it move it around.

“Okay, that’s Virgo. It’s named after a maiden, and the main star is called Spica. ” Alex continued, a smile on her lips as she heard little ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ coming from her girlfriend’s lips. She never knew Maggie could be into astronomy, and it made her very happy to teach her.

 

Using her hand to guide the telescope, she pointed it towards another visible constellation, and clicked her tongue against her teeth. “Now this one is Hydra. Largest constellation, with 17 main stars.”

“It looks like a snake. It’s head is a bit off, though.” Maggie joked, and they both laughed.

“Yeah, it kinda does. Close to Hydra is Crater. We’re lucky to see it tonight, because it is mostly made out of very dim stars. It’s my second time seeing it, Jeremiah helped me find it when I was 10. Story says that Corvus, a crow, was sent by Apollo with a cup to fetch some water, but he got distracted by waiting for a fig to turn ripe and was late to bring Apollo his water.”

“That must’ve made Apollo really angry.”

“Defenitely. And so he punished Corvus by sending him to the sky.”

Maggie slowly stood up again and looked at Alex. She couldn’t describe the happiness that was crossing her girlfriend’s features, and something inside her wanted to capture this moment forever. Alex was smiling at her like a kid at a candy store, and she could feel herself smiling at her girlfriend too.

She quickly crossed the distance between them and pulled her in for a short kiss, catching Alex by surprise. How had any of them gotten so lucky, they didn’t know.

“I’m glad you brought me here, Al. I.. wow, those stars. And you.. you told me about Jeremiah, and Kara.. You never do that.”

Alex could feel her heart start to race. She knew she wasn’t completely open with Maggie, she didn’t really want to overpower every single conversation they had, and she didn’t really know what to tell her. She wasn’t used to having someone next to her who would listen to every single detail of her life, of her day.

“Y-Yeah, I.. I know I’m not very into personal stuff. But you’re my girlfriend and.. well, I’ve got to start getting used to you being around. That’s why I brought you here, Maggie. To make you feel special, to be able to talk to you. I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did too, baby. I like getting to know you this way, when you’re… around the things you like, that bring back memories. I can clearly see that you love the universe, and that your family is your universe. And when Kara came to earth, your family added a new, bright, funny and clumsy planet to it.”

Alex laughed. Gosh, how Maggie loved making her laugh.

Maggie was now holding her girlfriend’s hand and walking her around the room, winding through the rows of seats and looking up at the star-lit sky every now and then. It was great to be alone with her, just the two of them, in such embracing room.  
“And I’m thankful, for you telling me about your little universe, Alex. I understand that it’s complicated, that you and Kara have been through a lot, but.. I want to be part of it. I may be a.. a messy planet, or.. or a complicated and intricate group of stars, but—”

“A constellation.” Alex interjected.

“Yeah, that. But.. my point here is, that I want to be part of your life, Alex. I mean, I already am, but.. I want more. I’m a detective, and all I’ve learnt about you was because I detect. Now I want your side of the story, babe.”

Alex smiled and looked down, blushing. She hated it when Maggie made her blush, because pretty much everyone would have noticed it if the room hadn’t been empty.

“I promise, I’ll try and be more personal.”

“Good. Me too, I promise.” She nodded, before leaning in for another brief kiss. “Let’s head back home, it’s getting late.”

“Sounds great.”

As they both walked out the room and into the observatory’s gift shop, Alex couldn’t help but slowly process what had just happened. Maggie wanted to be part of her life, she wanted her to tell her about her day, her feelings, her story. And for some reason, she didn’t feel scared anymore. Maggie was her girlfriend, and Alex trusted her more than ever.

When she saw the ‘Name a Star’ sign, she stopped on her tracks and smiled, taking Maggie’s hand quickly and pulling her towards the counter. The boy working at the store seemed bored out of his mind, and the sight of both ladies made him wake up and quickly help Alex pick a star on the sky.

As she did so, Maggie’s lips never managed to stop smiling. Alex had just bought her a star, and named it after her. If this wasn’t Alex’s way to show her that she was now part of her universe, then Maggie was a fool.

“Here. It’s officially yours.” her girlfriend said, handing her the certificate. ‘Dimples’ it read, in homage to, according to Alex, the small holes that formed on the sides of her lips every time Maggie would smile.

“I wanted to add you to my universe, Mags. I don’t care if you’re a messy person, if you’re complicated or if you have secrets. Because you’re ‘Dimples’. You’re my star, and you make my life shiny.”

Maggie smiled, and Alex swiftly pointed at her girlfriend’s dimples.

“Gosh, Danvers. You’re such a nerd. And I love you for it.”


End file.
